Ariel VS Aquaman/Rap Meanings
'Ariel:' Set off my first debut for a return as a Part of Walt Disney's world (Ariel statrts off by saying that her film, The Little Mermaid, was a triumph as it gave birth to The Disney Renaissance, the return of Disney making good films. This is also a reference to the song, Part of Your World, and a wordplay for Disneyworld.) While your first debut had Mamoa with looks that make me wanna hurl (Aquaman, on the otherhand, had his first appearance in film with actor, Jason Mamoa, to which did not recieve good reception with complaints about his looks, to which Ariel says sickens them.) The Disney MC takes on DC's King of the seas (Ariel is set to take on Aquaman, who in the DC universe, is the king of the seas.) To which in defeat is beastly, leave him unclean like it's BP (Ariel goes on to say that she'll beat him so bad, that he would be left a mess like BP, a reference to the Deepwater Horizon Oil Spill that polluted oil all over The Gulf of Mexico.) saltier than any of the seven seas to leave this battle soaked (Ariel says she is saltier (more savage) than any of the seven seas, which commonly contain salt water, to leave Aquaman soaked/dissed.) cause it's a Challenge of the Superfriends that you're a complete joke (A reference to the show, Challenge of the Superefriends, where Aquaman is commonly showed to be weak and because of the show, became a complete joke character to many comic book fans.) Even Scuttle can tell that this dinglehopper is a disaster (Scuttle, a seagull in The Little Mermaid usually tells Ariel about the human world including a fork to which he calls a dinglehopper. Ariel says that even Scuttle can see this battle will end badly for Aquaman.) forget your brother, Orm, for i'm the true Ocean Master (A reference to the supervillian, Ocean Master, who is Aquaman's brother, Orm. However, Ariel says that she is the true ocean master rather than Orm himself.) 'Aquaman:' Ocean Master? Please, you couldn't even handle a family fuss (Aquaman begins by questioning Ariel's last line at being an ocean master if she couldn't handle something as small as a family dispute.) as Daddy committed "Injustice" but can't match The Gods among us (Ariel's father, King Triton, forbides her to interact with the land above the sea. Ariel ignored his orders as Triton would then destroy all her belongings that were from the land. Aquaman then says Triton is not as powerful as the gods in DC Comics. This is also wordplay for the video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us.) I'm in The Justice League while a Jamaican crab defends this brat (Aquaman is a member of The Justice League, DC's international superhero team, while Ariel on the otherhand, in orders of her father, is being watched by a jamaican crab named Sebastion.) should've brought Belle to prevent you from signing rigged contracts (Aquaman then recommends that Ariel should've brought Belle, another Disney princess who enjoys books, to prevent her from signing rigged contracts such as the one she signed from Ursela that costed her voice for feet.) so swim your tail back Under The Sea for you're not ready for a fight (Aquaman says that Ariel should retreat from this battle as she's unprepared. This is also a reference to The Little Mermaid song, Under The Sea.) Even your darkest fanart won't compare to me even on The Blackest Night (Aquaman then goes on to say that the dark fanart of Ariel, commonly undead, won't compare to the strength of Aquaman even in his undead form from the DC storyline, Blackest Night.) Even you and that Percy Jackson kid are a better set as equals (Aquaman then goes on to say she should've battled against Percy Jackson.) as both are novelty characters who gotten shitty cinematic sequels! (Aquaman explains the connection as both Percy and Ariel originally came from novels and both recieved very poor movie sequels.) 'Ariel:' Please my sequel became a part of a cult classic pursuit (Despite the negative reception, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea contained a following within the fans) since at least my kid didn't die from a villain in a diver suit (In that film, Ariel's daughter, Melody, lives in the end of the film unlike Aquaman's son, Arthur Curry Jr., who died in Adventure Comics #452, where he was killed by Black Manta, a villain who contains no powers whose costume is a diver suit. Ariel insults Aquaman by saying he failed to save his own son from a non-powered being.) This Mermaid Man was better off sending out Barnacle Boy (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are parodies of Aquaman and Aqualad in the series, SpongeBob Squarepants. Ariel says Aquamn should've brought out his sidekick, Aqualad, to battle for him.) but he's in a Tempest so this dude's left for sea horses to deploy (Ariel then continues by saying he's busy, using wordplay for Tempest, a violent storm, and the name he changed into from Aquaman. Ariel then jokingly says that because of this, Aquaman's only assist are Seahorses, small and fragile sea creatures.) I have the voice of an angel, winning all sorts of Grammy Awards ("voice of an angel" is a term for an incredible voice to which Ariel says gave her Grammy Awards, music awards that The Little Mermaid won for its music in 1991.) While King Arthur always gets outclassed by The Sub-Mariner, Namor (While Ariel gets awards, Aquaman known as Arthur Curry, gets second rate to Marvel Comics' Namor aka The Sub-Mariner, a character who came before Aquaman and had similiar powers.) I even have Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to show who rules the sea and land (In The Little Mermaid, in the crowd for King Triton, the characters of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, show up as a easter egg cameo. Ariel says that even popular characters such as Mickey would know who is the true master of ruling the land and sea, to which she says is herself.) So in the end I'll leave you cut out like it was to your left hand! (A wordplay for cutting someone off the throne and a reference to when Aquaman's left hand was cut off by Black Manta.) 'Aquaman:' However, I became a badass pirate as if my name was Captain Hook (A Pirate is someone who rules the land and sea to which Aquaman compares himself to, as pirates are commonly shown to be badass. He then compares himself the character, Captain Hook, a pirate in Peter Pan also known for having a hook for a hand.) while Disney should've killed you off if they wanted to follow the book (In the original novel, The Little Mermaid, Ariel dies saving Prince Eric in the book. Aquaman suggests Disney should've done that to make the book more accurate.) You were tricked by an evil Golden Girl in an Octopus' Garden (Aquaman then says Ariel is gullible, one to Ursuela, who he compares to The Golden Girls, a show about the life of four old women. He also references Octopus' Garden, a song by Ringo Starr.) I was fighting armies upon armies for the city I was guarding (Aquaman then concludes while Ariel is easily trickable, he was busy fighting armies to protect his throne of Atlantis.) As I was Toppling The Legion of Doom and even some old friends too (Aquaman has defeated many villains, inlcuding The Legion of Doom, a group of supervillains in Superfriends. He also mentions in defeating his superpowered friends who are under mind-control such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern.) While even Freddi Fish dealt with more deeper shit than you (Freddi Fish is a PC game series by Humongous Entertainment about the adventures of a fish trying to fix small problems to which Aquaman says is bigger problems than what Ariel has.) So for her Sweet Sixteen, I'll give this hoarding brat the boot (Aquaman then says for Ariel's 16th birthday, he'll kick her out of the throne. He calls her a hoarding brat referencing on how throughout the movie, Ariel collects many things from the land world, which is rusty silverware and other treasures. This is also a reference to the show, Sweet Sixteen.) then leave her off to the sharks to make her permanently mute This is a referencing to three things, Aquaman's Special Move in Injustice where he feeds his opponent to a shark to bite, An early scene of The Little Mermaid where Ariel barley escapes a shark, and most important, where Ariel becomes mute for most of the film but then regains it back in the end of the film. Aquaman says he'll feed Ariel to the sharks to leave her to never talk ever again for challenging him.) Category:Ariel VS Aquaman Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings